


Heat

by wickedsiren



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood and Violence, Dom/sub, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Multi, Partner Betrayal, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slow Burn, Strong Female Characters, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedsiren/pseuds/wickedsiren
Summary: With her home planet dying, Lyra has no choice but to help fight for the First Order in hopes that being on Starkiller will give her the allegiances she needs. She's a skilled warrior, fearless and headstrong.Her only objective is to get through her mission and save her planet as smoothly as possible without any distractions or interference. Easy enough for her.But working alongside Kylo Ren is even more difficult then she would have ever imagined. He's cold, ruthless, possessive, with a rage that he can't even control. Yet they are drawn to each other completely.As hard as they try to hate each other and avoid the heat between them, they can't deny the fire set in their veins.Will he ruin her mission? Can he drag her completely to the darkside? Will that longing for each other be the death of them?
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren & Original Female Character(s), Phasma (Star Wars)/Original Female Character(s), Stormtrooper Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Starkiller was cold, much colder than Phasma had mentioned but it didn’t seem to bother Lyra much. She had grown accustomed to the cold numbing feeling creeping inside her veins for a while now, but being on Starkiller just might make it worse she thought.

“You're not regretting agreeing to this mission already are you?” Phasma yelled from the cockpit of her ship. Glancing over her shoulder, she noticed Lyra staring out of the ship entrance.“I know it was hard having to abandon Parnassos but we need you here.”

“I regret nothing,” Lyra snapped, “please stop acting as though you care. It never suited you anyway.” 

Of course abandoning her home was so beyond difficult that it broke her, but she would never let it be known and be seen as weak. Lyra had a mission to fight for the First Order, she was considered the most skilled warrior on Parnassos alongside her sister Captain Phasma. The First Order was in need of warriors and stormtroopers since there had been whispers of the Resistance numbers growing quickly. Several attempted attacks had been made against Starkiller already and General Hux found it necessary to make sure that the planet was impenetrable, thus gathering more forces.

Lyra was completely reluctant to accept the mission to begin with, she had no interest in following her sisters footsteps. But to her great dismay that’s exactly what she was doing so far, although she would argue that her reasons for doing so were justified. Parnassos was dying, it had been a while now that her home planet was falling apart before her eyes. After her brother Keldos death is when it started, she fought fearlessly to defend it but with less and less forces on her side it became an easy target for anyone to destroy. 

Becoming a warrior for the First Order was her only choice, it was all part of her plan; or at least that’s what she told herself to feel better about leaving. Being on Starkiller could potentially give her a chance to gain allegiances and restore Parnassos, especially working alongside General Hux. It would be difficult and take time but she knew it was what she had to do, she would never let Parnassos die. “This mission is only temporary.” She whispered to herself, if only to ease her nerves a bit.

From the ship's exit ramp she was able to spot the gathering of stormtroopers and higher officials. The docking bay was cleared of all its workers for the day, the only noise Lyra heard was the loud thrumming of her heart in her ears. “Is this welcoming party really necessary?” She asked, her eyes never leaving the line of stormtroopers, “I’m aware of who the higher officials are, there's no need for this.” 

The loud thrumming of her heart was slightly broken by the sound of Phasmas boots nearing her. “General Hux and Commander Ren wanted to meet with you before you begin helping me with the training, it’s just a formality.” Phasma began the walk down the ship's exit ramp and towards the gathering of people, slightly turning her head to make sure Lyra was following.

Her nerves began to make her fingers twitch slightly. Trying to narrow her focus on only the sounds of her own boots, she began to descend the ship's exit ramp behind Phasma. The harsh cold bit at the skin on her face, granting her a rosey flush to her cheeks. The feeling of eyes tracking her as she walked didn’t help that either. She instantly despised her sister for not warning her of a gathering before their land, although there wasn’t much talk of anything the entire flight. Still, she kept her gaze fixed on Phasmas back cursing her with every step they took. 

Finally reaching the line where General Hux and Commander Ren were standing, Lyras trance was broken by a husky voice that made her flinch. “Lieutenant Lyra, welcome to Starkiller Base.”

Glancing over Phasmas shoulder she met the green eyes of General Hux. He was quite taller than she had originally assumed, dressed in formal black robes that only enhanced his pale features and ginger hair. To his left stood Commander Ren, who of course she recognized instantly. There had been many rumors about Kylo Ren over time, some even going as far as to compare him to Darth Vader. Lyra didn’t pay any mind to rumors but laying eyes on him now she could definitely see the comparison, and it sent a slight shiver up her spine.

Phasma stood aside which gave Lyra a clearer view of Kylo Ren now. He was so very tall she thought, Hux even seemed to be dwarfed by him. Dressed in all black robes and a black helmet, not a bit of skin showing. Was he even human? She could almost feel the power radiating off of him which only intensified the shiver in her spine and spasms in her fingers. She couldn’t even tell exactly what he was looking at but she could swear she felt him using the Force to rake through her mind.

“I assume your flight was more than adequate,” Hux broke the silence, “I apologize on behalf of Commander Ren and I that we weren’t able to escort you here ourselves but as you know the need for your presence was immediate.” 

“No need for apologizing General. Captain Phasma was able to thoroughly inform me of my mission and I’m grateful to be able to fight for the First Order.” Lyra replied with faint sarcasm in her tone. 

General Hux gave a smirk, “Then I’m sure you are aware that you will be assisting Captain Phasma in the training of the newly appointed stormtroopers and accompanying Commander Ren on upcoming missions.”

Actually she wasn’t aware of that last part at all, Phasma had definitely left that out while explaining the mission. Part of the rumors she had heard about Kylo Ren was his inability to control his rage; he was said to be ruthless and an exceptional warrior. He killed Jedi warriors so of course many feared him, even being near him you could feel his coldness. Needless to say Lyra did not understand why she had to join him on his missions if he was such a good fighter. “Can Commander Ren not defend himself in a battle?” Lyra said, staring right at Kylo Ren she narrowed her eyes at him. Searching for any sign of life behind the helmet.

“Of course, but part of your mission here…”, Hux began his defense but as if Kylo Ren had heard her train of thought, he broke his silence.

“You think you will be accompanying me as my protector ?” He snarled, the helmet's synthesizer only intensifying it. “Trust me, you are of no use to me you’ll only be a liability. But seeing as you have no choice in the matter, it’s best to keep your opinions to yourself.”

Lyra felt her own anger begin to rise, but pushed it back down with a sharp inhale. Only temporary, she thought, this won’t be forever. “Yes Commander, my apologies.” she said through gritted teeth. Still watching him through narrowed eyes, she hoped to Gods that he was able to feel her anger radiating.

Hux cleared his throat, breaking the tension, “Well now that the specifics of your mission have been clarified, our Secretary Manda will show you around the base as well as where your quarters are located.” He extended his arm to gesture towards a short, dark haired woman in a blue suit who bowed her head in recognition. “You will also be reporting to Captain Phasma tomorrow morning at 0700 hours on the training grounds.”

“Of course, thank you General.” she replied with a straight face. With that General Hux bowed his head and turned on his heel towards the entrance of the base with every stormtrooper in tow including Phasma. Without moving her head she glanced over to where Kylo Ren still stood, she couldn’t see it but she knew his gaze was on her. 

From her peripheral she could spot Secretary Manda shifting on her feet and glancing between them awkwardly. But Lyra didn’t dare break eye contact with Ren, he had to know that she wasn’t afraid. She dealt with far worse in her life and he was merely a thorn at her side. In fact, this whole mission was only a nuisance but she had to do it for her Parnassos; it was the only way to save it. 

Still in a staring battle with Ren, he began to walk towards her at a slow pace. Almost like an animal approaching its prey. He stopped only inches from Lyra, staring down at her through his mask. His black cape brushed against her arm and made her breath hitch, the sharp smell of leather and oak invading her nostrils.

She slanted her head upward to get a better sight of him and hoping he would see in her eyes that she was not so easily frightened. Lyra could almost hear his breathing through the synthesizer of his mask, she felt her blood rushing to her cheeks but held her gaze steady. 

"Welcome to Starkiller." Kylo Ren drawled out the words almost menacingly.

He didn't linger to hear her response, he abruptly turned and walked through the entrance of the base leaving her disoriented. She let go of the breath she was holding and stared at the entrance to the base a bit longer before turning her gaze to Manda, who was also staring at the entrance in bewilderment.

Lyra closed her eyes, took in several deep breaths and began to recite her mantra in her mind once more, this is only temporary, this is only temporary, this is only temporary...


	2. Chapter 2

Walking through Starkillers halls was beginning to feel overwhelming, it was much bigger than Lyras home planet’s base. While trying to remember which door led where, she was barely able to keep up with Secretary Mandas ramblings about how all the walls in the base were made with impenetrable reinforced steel, and the importance of always keeping your identification badge on you.

Mandas' words were starting to blur together, not to mention Lyra was already feeling drained from the traveling and her rather unpleasant encounter with Commander Ren. But she wouldn’t let herself over analyze it at this moment, she was already far too tired. 

“... oh and through those doors there, is the food hall. But of course you have to get your badge scanned here at the windows first before entering.” Manda said in her usual cheerful tone that made Lyra scowl after each sentence. 

Continuing their walk, Lyra began to feel a set of eyes on her. She shifted her own gaze to find the source and met with Mandas almond eyes scrutinizing her. She was squinting as if she couldn’t quite see her correctly.

“Something you would like to say?” Lyra snapped, making Manda jump back. 

“Oh no no, I'm so sorry for staring it’s just… well… c-could I make a suggestion?” She asked, her high pitch voice trembling a bit.

Lyra gave an audible sigh. From what she could gather, Manda didn’t seem the type to keep her thoughts to herself. “Let’s hear it then.”

“I-I know you're new here but you should try not to get on Commander Ren's bad side.” She responded almost hesitantly, wringing her hands together. “He doesn't take well to people who try to stand up to him or disobey him, he’s quite scary and he doesn’t seem opposed to punishments.”

Lyra arched an eyebrow at her. She so badly wanted to give her usual snarky reply and tell Secretary Manda to mind her own damn business. She was here to fight for the First Order, not to play nice with Commander Ren. She only snorted in response to the suggestion and continued down the hallway with Manda walking awkwardly at her side.

They began to reach a set of large double doors, above them was a sign that read SOUTH - RESTRICTED ACCESS. They approached the doors while Manda pulled out her badge to swipe it across the scanner on one of the doors making it chirp twice. With a sharp hiss from the locking mechanisms, the doors slid open to reveal a narrow hallway with several doors down the length of it.

“We’ve arrived at the south hall, it’s where the higher officials sleeping quarters are located.” Manda broke their silence and began walking further into the hall, “Your personal quarters are just up here. Conveniently enough they’re right by Captain Phasmas.” She said, her cheerful tone returning to its place. 

Lyra felt a flood of relief at Mandas' words. Finally she would be hidden in the privacy of her quarters, a hot shower to ease her stress and a bed to sink into a dreamless sleep. She almost smiled at the thought of it.

They stopped at a large steel door on the left side with the numbers 1685 engraved into it. Manda pulled out a different badge from her jacket pocket and swiped it across the scanner next to the door making it swing open. “These are your sleeping quarters, it’s definitely larger than the ones Secretary’s are meant to stay in.” She chuckled. Lyra walked in first examining the contents of the room. A decent sized bed, a large trunk at the foot of it, a small desk and 2 door panels. She walked up to them, pushing one open to expose a wardrobe with her clothes already neatly hanging inside. She pushed open the next one that contained a large bathroom with a stand in shower, a toilet, sink and a mirror just above it. She glanced around the room a second time making sure she hadn’t missed anything, only to realize that Manda was still standing by the door peering inside. Lyra scowled at her, “Are we done here?”

“Oh! Right, well the tour is over. This is your personal badge, you’ll need it to access your quarters and any other areas.” Manda handed her the badge and shifted on her feet.

“Thanks,” Lyra replied, snatching the badge from her, “anything else?”

“Well i-i was thinking of heading to the food hall for some supper, you could join me if you’d like.” Manda replied, a broad smile growing on her face.

Lyra eyed her skeptically before answering, “I actually need to get some rest if I want to be ready for training tomorrow morning so no thanks.” 

“Oh god I completely forgot I’m so so sorry, of course you need your rest.” Manda blurted out looking embarrassed, “Maybe breakfast tomorrow morning then, I’ll swing by before the training?”

“Sure.” Lyra rolled her eyes. She would agree to just about anything at that moment only to get the privacy she’d been waiting for since she landed on Starkiller. Lyra began to push her door closed, vaguely registering Mandas voice telling her to sleep well. She leaned against the door massaging the bridge of her nose, her mind was beginning its work of dissecting everything that had happened that day. She made her way to the bathroom to start on that shower she had anticipated, her mind still dissecting.

She tugged at the hem of her shirt pulling it up over her head. Fighting for the First Order, gaining the trust of General Hux, saving Parnassos…

She removed her lightsaber from her belt placing it on the sink, she began to undo the buttons on her trousers. Fighting against the resistance, make sure not to get killed, don’t forget the true objective…

She pulled at the elastic tie in her hair, letting it flow down her shoulders stopping at the small of her back. Fighting alongside Kylo Ren, complete the missions, don’t let him get under your skin…

She started the water in the shower, making sure it was scalding hot before stepping in. Lyra leaned her head against the wall letting the water run down her back, the sound of the running water easing her mind a bit. She let out a hum of relief. This is only temporary… 

*

Lyra caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She didn’t get as much sleep as she had hoped for and woke up two hours before she was supposed to meet with Phasma for the stormtrooper training. 

She looked so different now, she thought. Pale, tired, hardened by the continuous fighting she did for her planet but she would always do whatever it took. She ran the tips of her fingers along the raised scars on her chest & stomach, replaying the memories of how she got each one. She had no sense of how much time had passed while standing in front of the mirror until her daze was suddenly broken by the alarm she had set to wake her. She pulled on her top and glanced at the clock on the wall; 0615. She had already decided that skipping out on breakfast with Secretary Manda was the best choice. She wasn’t here to make friends, especially not with cheerful optimistic idiots like Manda. 

She grabbed her saber off the nightstand tucking it into her belt and double checked she wasn’t leaving anything behind before opening the door to slip into the hall. She scanned around, noting that it was dimly lit. No doubt because it was still early for some of the other officials on Starkiller. She opted for heading to the training area early to get familiar with it and the stormtroopers as well, and with her luck maybe Phasma would already be there. 

Starkiller was empty, save the few engineers and stormtroopers heading to their designated stations. Lyra made her way to the double doors of the training grounds, swiping her badge across the scanner on the door. She peeked inside before stepping in completely noticing Phasma and a few others were already there going over protocols and fighting tactics, then paused when Lyra approached. “Good you here early,” Phasma blurted, making her voice echo through the training area, “you can begin helping me train some of the new comers. I’ve heard you're good with your lightsaber so that’ll be your weapon for this first drill.” Phasma waisted no time and began commanding each of the stormtroopers to retrieve a blaster rifle from the pile laid out on a nearby table. They formed single file lines in front of a raised platform in the center of the room to begin with the drills.

Lyra stepped on to a platform pulling out her lightsaber from her belt and igniting it, the glow of its purple blade glinting of the stormtroopers armor. From her peripheral she could spot Phasma and the others observing it curiously. Of course she figured she would get some criticism for it.

A lightsaber with that type of crystal was quite uncommon and the last time a purple saber was seen was with the Jedi; Mace Windu. Lyra walked across the platform twirling the saber with her fingers decidedly ignoring the prying stares. “Right, now that you all have your weapons,” she yelled, getting the attention of each stormtrooper, “each of you needs to know how to fight against an opponent with a lightsaber. They are just as dangerous as your blaster but if the person wielding it is sufficiently skilled in combat then they are something to be prepared for as well.” 

She stood in front of them now, demonstrating one of her leaping strikes so they all had an idea of what to expect . “You will be fighting against Jedi’s, they are skilled warriors and some of them may be using the Force. You have to be ready for any type of attack, use what you have. Your weapons, armor and strength.” She yelled in the most firm voice she could muster.

“Your best bet will be disarming them of their lightsaber, not all of them are users of the Force so some will have no choice but to use their hands in combat. Each of you will take turns trying to disarm me and whoever does will accompany me on an appointed mission, let’s begin!” She gave her saber an extra twirl before aiming it at the stormtrooper in front of her.

*

“I’d say that went well,” Phasma began walking towards her, “I’d never thought I’d be saying this but you really are a great warrior Lyra.” She whispered.

“Well fighting for my life and home helped a bit, although you wouldn’t know would you.” Lyra quipped, giving Phasma a bored look.

Phasma let out a sigh and clenched her gloved hands into tight fists, “Look, I don’t claim to understand everything you’ve been through. You had your reasons and I had mine…” Phasma began her remark but Lyra couldn’t help the acid of words building in her throat. The anger that she had been holding against her sister throughout so many years was beginning to boil over. 

“You abandoned our brother! You left Keldo when he needed you!” Lyra felt hot tears pricking at the backs of her eyelids, she gripped the hilt of her saber tighter. The urge to ignite it grew with every word she spat, “don’t you fucking dare try to justify your actions Phasma…” 

Lyra was interrupted by a stormtrooper clearing his throat, his head moving back and forth taking in what he had just walked into. “What the hell do you want!?” Phasma yelled, making the stormtroopers head snap to attention.

“My apologies Captain, Commander Ren has ordered Lieutenant Lyra to report to the Command Center immediately.” The synthesizer on his helmet barely hid the shaking of his voice. He bowed his head and turned on his heel making a quick exit before either of them had a chance to wrap their heads around what he had just said. Lyras breath hitched in her throat, the grip on her saber loosened as she turned to face Phasma.

Why the fuck did Kylo Ren need to see her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I had to cut this chapter into 3 different parts, it was getting a little long. I have a bad habit of going into detail about everything but I hope you guys enjoy it regardless. Again I'm not a Star Wars expert so please go easy on me but I'm all for the feedback. Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> I would like it to make it very clear that I am not a Star Wars expert. I have watched some of the movies and done some research for this fic but there are some things that I most likely will not get right. This fic also does not completely follow the storyline of the movies. I am just in love with Kylo Ren and wanted to write my own fic about him. That being said I am open to constructive criticism and I would love your guys' feedback on this story. I will also try to reply to some comments as well.  
> Disclaimer: All chapters in ‘Heat’ contain Star Wars characters. I do not own any of the Star Wars characters, or episodes, or any part of the Star Wars franchise. Some chapters contain parallels to the show The 100, I do not own any rights to that series either.  
> Updates will be every Monday.


End file.
